


Siblings Games

by Proskenion



Series: Young Theon in Pyke [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothers are not always tender, Family Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Little Theon wants to practise archery but his big brothers come on the way. Fortunately, Yara is never too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) I really wanted to post some new work so here is a new little Theon stuff!  
> I'm sorry for those who will be upset by this, but I decided to call Asha "Yara" since I watched the show before reading the books, but I tagged Asha as well... I'm very disturb and I never know how to call her now but I had to make a choice for the work lol. Sorry for those who will be upset or disturb.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it :) and sorry about the possible mistakes...

Theon went to the training room. It was empty except from Yara. She was practising with axes and did not notice him when he came in. Theon looked at her for a while. She was very good with axes, and she was getting better every day. Theon loved looking at her. It was like a dance. A fierce, fluid dance, like the waves of the sea beating against the rocks on the shore. 

She abruptly turned back and faced him, one of her axes above her head, ready to strike. Theon startled. She froze and looked at him, impassive. Then she lowered her arm and said: 

"Impressed?"  
"You are..." Theon answered, embarrassed. He was impressed indeed. "I... I just... sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I only... I like watching you practising, I..." 

Yara smirked. 

"Stop blushing" she said. "So did you come here only to admire your talented big sister?"  
"No." Theon replied, blushing more. "I wanted to practise archery."  
"Go on then." 

And then she turned and started her dance again. Theon walked through the room. He fetched a bow and a quiver and settled himself in front of the target. He took the time to find exactly the right position the way he had learned and then took an arrow. He aimed. He was ready to shoot when he heard a voice behind him. A voice he was not really happy to hear right now. 

"Look at that!" Maron mocked. "Little Theon with a bow!"  
"Watch out, baby brother" Rodrik added. "This is no toy. You'll harm yourself, playing like that with grown men tools." 

From the other side of the room, Yara stopped and looked defiantly at her older brothers while they walked toward Theon. Those two were up to no good, for sure. She stayed where she was but she did not turn her eyes away from them.

"Let's see what he can do." Maron said. 

But Theon felt uncomfortable now. He had put down the arrow and the bow and he gazed at the older boys, uncertain of what to do or say. 

"Don't be shy, we won't hurt you if you fail." Rodrick said with a smirk. "Well, not that much." 

Theon swallowed while Maron burst into a laughter. He was stuck. No matter what he decided to do, his brothers would have him. He did not want to obey them, he knew that whatever happened they would hurt him. He wanted to throw the bow to their faces and run away, but they would chase him and beat him anyway. 

"Come on, don't you want to please your brothers, Theon?" Rodrik asked threateningly.  
"I'm getting rather impatient." Maron added. 

Theon started to feel very anxious when he heard Yara exclaim behind him: 

"Come on, show them!" 

She walked straight to her little brother and stood right beside him. 

"You can do it." She encouraged him. "You already did it before, I saw you. Come on."  
"Yara, always ready to save poor little Theon..." Rodrik mocked.  
"Shut up." She said harshly. Then she turned to Theon. "Come on, show them." 

Theon swallowed and put himself in position. He felt his siblings' look on him and tried hard to focus on the target. He aimed. He was about to shoot when Maron jumped toward him imitating a pig noise. Surprised, Theon startled and unleashed the string of his bow, the arrow leaving with a whistle far away from the target. Maron laughed loudly. 

"It seems you missed it." Rodrik said seizing Theon firmly by his arm.   
"You cheated!" Yara exclaimed. "Let him go! Rodrik!"  
"Hold your tongue." Rodrik cut her without letting go of Theon who was moaning in pain. "This is none of your business."  
"Yeah" Maron said. "This is brothers business. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sewing somewhere?"  
"Shut up you idiot!" Yara yelled running toward him. 

She rushed to him like a bullet and a moment later they were rolling on the floor. Rodrik looked at them laughing, his hand clenched on Theon's arm like a vice. 

"What's going on here?" 

The four of them instantly froze and turned their heads to the door. The master of arms was looking at them harshly. 

"Nothing." Rodrik said quietly letting go of Theon. "Siblings games."

Yara and Maron got up, giving each other angry gazes. The master of arms looked suspicious but said nothing except that the Maester was waiting for Theon and Yara and he left. 

"You're lucky." Rodrik addressed to Theon.  
"You both are." Maron added looking angrily at Yara. 

She looked back at him challenging him with the eyes. Then she left, Theon following her. When they got outside, she told him with an upset tone: 

"You have to defend yourself. I can't always be there. You have to fight back. Don't let them do it to you."

Theon lowered his gaze. He felt ashamed. Yara was right. But he couldn't do it. He wanted to fight back. He once tried, but he failed and things only got worse. He couldn't. He was weak. He wanted to be strong, to be brave. Yara was strong and brave. Rodrik and Maron were too. But he was not. He was weak, and his weakness shamed the whole family. He did not dare to look at his sister, he did not dare to answer. 

Yara looked at him and saw his face. She softened. She knew that face. It was his shameful sad face. She felt uncomfortable. She wanted to comfort him, but she did not know what to say or do. The only thing she finally managed to say was: 

"Come on, don't be sulky, it's not that serious." 

At the pitiful gaze Theon gave her, she understood that her attempt had failed. She groaned with discontent and shrugged her shoulders. But then she looked at him again and she gently pushed his shoulder with her fist. 

"Come on, smile at least!" She said winking. 

Theon looked at her and as she was smiling, he tried to smile back.


End file.
